Un tombeau à Azkaban
by Doryan
Summary: Harry à besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenue une prison d'ailleurs?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Un tombeau à Azkaban

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **De retour avec une nouvelle fic et un nouveau couple star xD, j'ai eu l'idée dans mon bain et depuis elle me lâche plus, donc je l'ai écrite!

**Résumer: **Harry à besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenue une prison d'ailleurs? HP/SalazarS, Slash. Histoire Vampire/calice. (les Hocruxes n'existe pas)

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

« **Fourchelangue.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

L'ordre du Phénix me met sur le côté quand il s'agit de la guerre, je leur sers juste de renseignement… Mes rêves sont les seules choses qui les intéresses, Snape s'étant fait démasquer le mois passé, ils n'ont plus que moi pour prévoir les agissements de Voldemort.

C'est moi, à la fin, qui devrais l'affronter, et personne n'a pensé à me préparer.

J'ai décidé récemment (dans ma chambre minuscule au 4 Prive Drive) d'agir de mon côté. Il me faut d'abord trouver une source d'information. J'ai pensé à de nombreuses personnes, mais elles ne sont pas toujours bien placées ou encore elles sont inaccessibles. C'est en citant l'entourage de Voldemort que j'ai trouvé mon future complice _forcé, _Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci est en prison depuis son arrestation. Accéder à la prison d'Azkaban n'est pas vraiment un problème en soit, quand on est un animagus, je n'en suis pas un… Négocier les informations avec Lucius n'est pas un problème non plus, j'ai mon idée là-dessus. Sirius m'a expliqué l'année précédente pendant les vacances comment devenir un animagus, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'exercer. Il est mort en passant l'arcade qui se trouve dans les sous-sols du ministère. J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre, mais je me dois de tenir le coup pour lui et mes amis.

Je suis assis en méditation sur mon lit, celui-ci est trop petit pour moi et ne contient qu'une fine couverture brune et miteuse. Ma forme animale est floue, mais je peux aisément deviner sa race, un félin, un gros félin.

Je suis interrompu par la voix aigu de ma chère tante qui exige ma présence pour faire la vaisselle, ils ont encore mangés sans me prévenir pour être sur qu'il ne me reste plus rien. Je vais de nouveau passer une nuit avec l'estomac vide. Je descends sans leurs jeter un coup d'œil et me dirige comme un automate vers la cuisine pour faire ma tâche. Chose faite, je reprends mes activités dans ma chambre.

C'est en milieu de nuit que je commence enfin à ressentir les effets, mon corps pique légèrement et certains membres de mon corps se déplacent. Pas très longtemps, deux trois minutes et c'est fini. En ouvrant les yeux, je ne remarque rien… j'ai peut-être rêvé. Je m'étire un peu pour éviter les courbatures et tourne m'a tête pour voir si Hedwige est rentrée de sa chasse, pas encore. Mais une chose m'interpelle sur la vitre, mon reflet est différent, un truc s'agite à mon postérieur. Je tords ma colonne vertébrale pour pouvoir observer cette nouveauté, une longue queue noir à poussé au dessus de mes fesses ce qui oblige mon bas de pyjama à descendre légèrement.

C'est un bon début, je me concentre pour qu'elle disparaisse et reprends mes exercices. Cette évolution m'a encouragé à continuer toute la nuit, et même les nuits suivantes.

Il m'a fallu deux semaines pour y arriver, et plusieurs migraines, mais j'en suis enfin capable! Et qu'elle surprise, une panthère noir, pas très discret je vous l'accorde, mais c'est suffisant pour m'aider à rentrer dans cette foutu prison et soutirer ce qui me faut à ce mangemort.

Je n'ai prévenu personne bien sur, je ne veux pas inquiéter mes meilleurs amis et encore moins alerter l'Ordre du Poulet, comme j'aime l'appeler.

* * *

Je suis en chemin pour la prison, je n'ai eu aucun mal à la trouver, c'est un livre sur son histoire que j'ai acheté dans une des librairies de la rue de Traverse qui m'en a informé.

C'est une cape foncé assez large pour me recouvrir, que j'ai pris dans ma malle, qui m'a aidé à passer inaperçu.

Par contre, pour rejoindre l'endroit, j'ai du laisser ma valise à la chambre que j'ai loué dans un hôtel au centre de Londres moldus. Je prends des transports en commun moldu pour m'approcher le plus possible de l'îlot, car oui cette satanée prison se trouve sur un îlot en Ecosse(1). Pour le reste du chemin, j'utilise mon balai qui est masqué sous ma cape.

* * *

J'ai à peine un pied à terre que je suis une panthère noir, mon balai prêt d'un arbre pour mon retour, seule ma baguette reste dans ma mâchoire. Je dois être prudent, il me faut connaître la prison et ses alentours très rapidement.

Il est minuit et tout parait calme, je m'élance avec souplesse vers l'entrée qui est gardée par des Détraqueurs. Ils n'ont pas l'air de ce préoccuper de moi. Je passe devant eux et entre dans la prison, les grilles étant ouverte. Le rez-de-chaussée est vide, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. L'endroit est lugubre, les murs en décomposition sont à moitiés moisis, ce qui renforce l'odeur de renfermé, c'est une vrai horreur pour mon odorat de félin. Je suis soulagé quand j'atteints enfin les escaliers pour avoir accès aux étages supérieurs. Dans les premiers niveaux je ne trouve que des Détraqueurs et des cellules pas souvent occupées.

Malfoy est introuvable… Ca fait bien trois heures que je fouille les lieux et je commence à décourager. Il c'est peut-être échappé à leurs insu… qu'elle chiotte si c'est le cas!

Je suis dans les sous-sols, maintenant, il n'y a pas âme qui vive.

Totalement découragé, je reprends ma forme humaine. Baguette à nouveau dans la main, je ne peux l'utiliser pour m'éclairer au risque de me faire repérer. L'air me paraît lourd et l'ambiance me glace, il fait vraiment très froid et je commence à regretter ma fourrure. Je frotte frénétiquement mes bras pour me réchauffer. Je me demande pourquoi je poursuis ce chemin, si Malfoy était ici, il serait mort de froid depuis longtemps, même les Détraqueurs ont l'air d'avoir déserté les lieux. Malgré tout, je persiste et continu, on sait jamais si c'est juste un leurre et que plus loin la température est déjà plus douce. Après le deuxième tournant et dix minutes de marche dans cette endroit, je décourage définitivement et préfère retourner sur mes pas, mais un bruit sur ma gauche m'interpelle, une vielle porte en bois, elle est à moitié pourri et détruite, qu'on pourrait la croire tenu au chambranle par magie. Je me rends bien compte que je suis trop curieux pour mon bien, mais ça ma toujours bien aidé. Je mens un peu, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de trouver Malfoy sénior et surtout un endroit chaud! Plus éclairé ça serai bien aussi?

Je m'approche et je vois que celle-ci s'ouvre entièrement, ça ne me rassure pas spécialement, mais je continue et passe la porte. Il y a une faible lumière à l'intérieur, c'est une bougie allumée au milieu d'une pièce vide, très étrange. Merde si il y a une bougie ici c'est que quelqu'un est passé par là… récemment, et risque de revenir la chercher. Quand je me retourne pour partir, la porte se claque avec un bruit sourd. Là, je panique! Je me retourne et prends la bougie pour m'éclairer, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention et me coupe avec le chandelier qui soutient la bougie, et qui possède de nombreux piques sur son contour.

« Aie!

Par reflexe je mets mon doigt en bouche avant de me rappeler que je suis un sorcier. Le temps que je ferme ma plaie, quelques goutes se sont déjà étalés sur le sol, mais ça me dérange pas, et d'un sort « récure vite ». Tout est en ordre. A mon plus grand étonnement une partie de mon sang sur le béton est aspiré par le matériau avant que je puisse tout nettoyer. Je me relève précipitamment et me déplace rapidement vers la porte pour essayer un « Alomora », mais rien… Le sol commence à trembler et je me colle au mur pour ne pas tomber. Je ne tiens pas debout, je me soutiens au mur pour pouvoir me mettre assis et ainsi rester stable. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, sortir de cette enfer et tant pis pour Malfoy! Dans le tremblement, des morceaux du plafond en pierre se détache et tombe. J'ai à peine le temps d'en voir un gros au-dessus de moi, que ma vue s'assombrie au contact du choc.

* * *

**« Qu'Est-ce que tu sens bon… Mmm. Un vrai délice, ta magie, ton sang, toi…**

Je me retrouve sur un sol froid toujours assis contre le mur, quelqu'un me caresse la joue, une main froide, très froide, c'est celle-ci qui m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. Je vois flou un moment. Mon esprit est encore dans le brouillard, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où je suis. Un gros mal de crâne…

« Besoin d'un coup de main?

La langue qu'utilise l'homme en face de moi est dure à comprendre, c'est de l'anglais, mais un ancien anglais il me semble. Quand je retrouve mes esprits, je pousse la main d'un geste lent sans être impolis. Suis-je encore à Azkaban et qui est cet homme en face de moi? Maintenant que je me souviens de tout et que ma vue c'est rétablie, je regarde autour de moi pour voir les débris du tremblement, un énorme trou se trouve en plein milieu de la pièce ce qui la rend moins accessible. Pour finir, mes yeux se pose sur l'homme, un homme de grande taille, aux traits sévère, aristocratique et aux cheveux noir jusqu'aux épaules. Habillé de vêtements moyenâgeux, longue robe verte en velours, ornée de décorations de fils d'argent. Certaines filles pourraient le qualifier de beau et riche. Moi, il m'a l'air juste snob. Une image mentale de Draco Malfoy m'est apparut.

« Pouvons-nous passer aux présentations mon jeune ami?

Il me tend sa main en souriant. Je rougi légèrement pour mon manque de réaction et lui tends la main. Surtout que c'est plus tôt inquiétant de rencontrer un homme aussi bien vêtus dans un lieu pareil…

« Harry Potter.

« Salazar Serpentard, je suis enchanté de vous connaître. Dit-il en accentuant son sourire carnassier.

Il profite de mon choc pour placer ma main au prêt de ses lèvres pour y poser un baisé.

* * *

**Nouveau prologue! Dite moi si ça vous plait! C'est important pour la motivation!**

**Bisou**

**Doryan.**

(1) totalement inventé, je ne sais vraiment pas ou elle se situe et je sais plus si on en parle dans le livre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Comme le prologue vous à plus, je profite pour mettre la suite! Encore merci pour le travail de ma béta.

**Résumer: **Harry a besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenue une prison d'ailleurs? HP/SalazarS, Slash. Histoire Vampire/calice. (Les Hocruxes n'existent pas)

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**« Fourchelangue.**

**Chapitre 1.**

_« Pouvons-nous passer aux présentations mon jeune ami?_

_Il me tend sa main en souriant. Je rougi légèrement pour mon manque de réaction et lui tends la main. Surtout que c'est plus tôt inquiétant de rencontrer un homme aussi bien vêtus dans un lieu pareil…_

_« Harry Potter._

_« Salazar Serpentard, je suis enchanté de vous connaître. Dit-il en accentuant son sourire carnassier._

_Il profite de mon choc pour placer ma main au prêt de ses lèvres pour y poser un baisé._

* * *

Il a des crocs.

Je reprends assez vite mes esprits, deux chocs en une journée, je vais le sentir passer à force! Je retire ma main de sa prise, plus brusquement que je l'aurai voulu, et je le regarde avec incertitude. Comment dois-je réagir? Un vampire? Ça expliquerait qu'il soit encore en vie, si le mot vie est bien placé. Et est-ce un mensonge son histoire? Non, ça expliquerait sa tenue. J'ai peut-être reçut un choc trop violent et c'est juste une hallucination. Surement ça!

« Moi une Hallucination? C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Non, je te rassure tu n'es pas fou, juste étourdis. Peut-on passer aux choses sérieuses? »

« Pardon! »

Je n'analyse pas vraiment ce qu'il dit.

« En quand elle année sommes-nous? »

« 1996. »

Je suis complètement perdu, je réponds comme un automate.

« Hm… Mille ans, c'est long. Godric n'est surement plus de se monde et ce château est devenu une ruine. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Il faut bien que je réalise un jour que j'ai un des fondateurs devant moi qui essaye de recomposer les morceaux de sa mémoire.

« Tien, deux mots dans une phrase! C'est Godric qui est toujours de se monde ou le château n'est pas une ruine? Ou Godric est une ruine et le château est vivant, c'est fort probable pour cette dernière.

Sa façon de penser me perturbe et je me demande si lui aussi n'aurai pas reçut un cou sur la tête, c'est les mille ans d'attente à mon avis. Il marche en rond, les bras croisés, concentré. Ca me donne légèrement le tournis.

« Parler enfant! »

Il m'a saisi.

« Euh oui. Quand vous parlez du château, c'est de Poudlard?

« Poudlard, il existe encore? Ne nous en brouillon pas! Une chose à la fois. Non je parle du château Azkaban, l'ancienne demeure de Merlin bien sur! »

Nous allons de surprise en surprise! C'est perturbant. Je m'assieds au sol, à défaut de chaise, en gardant mes distance, mais la j'en ai vraiment besoin. Il n'a pas l'air de sans formaliser. Et reprends.

« Ce château est devenu une des plus grande Prison du Royaume Unis et oui Poudlard existe, et c'est toujours une école. »

Autant le préciser pour éviter de s'étaler sur un autre sujet comme il l'a fait remarquer plus tôt. C'est à son tour de faire une drôle de tête, mais il se reprends vite et affiche un air sérieux.

« C'est logique, mais de là à dénigrer un si beau bâtiment avec autant d'histoire, un cadeau de surcroit! Ils sont tombés bien bas. Les vampires sont-ils bien accepté à cette époque? »

Je n'ai pas réalisé toute suite qu'il me parlait à nouveau, il fallu qu'il me répète une deuxième fois la question.

« A vrai dire, on en parle très peu. Ils sont considérés comme des créatures sombres, en voit de disparaissions. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Il faudra nous renseigné. »

« Nous? »

« Bien sur, nous. »

Il me lance un regard indéchiffrable et s'approche de moi. Je veux reculer, mais il stoppe mon mouvement en prenant mon menton entre ses longs doigts froids.

« Monsieur Potter, votre sang est délicieux, et j'ai bien envie d'en profité à nouveau. »

« A…Nouveau? »

Je bégaie légèrement.

« Oui à nouveau. Vous êtes la cause de mon réveil, de ma liberté. Peut-être que je devrai vous racontez pourquoi nous sommes ici à parler de notre futur partenariat? »

Je hoche doucement, ma main est toujours coincée dans sa prise et j'ai du mal à parler.

« Comme tu as pu le voir, je ne suis plus vraiment humain et à mon époque, être différent n'était pas une chose facile, surtout quand on est né de sang noble et pure. Mes chers amis, deux des trois autres fondateurs de cette école, n'on pas apprécié et ont décidé d'agir. Ils ont choisis parmi nos résidence celle qui sera, et qui à été, mon dernier tombeau, Azkaban. Une sorte de prison. Pour en venir à nous, c'est ton sang, et la magie que possède ton sang, qui ma réveillé. En te coupant, plusieurs goutes on été aspirés par ma prison et m'ont ainsi été transmise.

Gloups. Pas très rassurant comme pensées. Il déplace sa main pour me faire pencher la tête sur le côté et mettre en arrière les mèches rebelles. Réalisant ce qui allait se passer, j'essaye de me dégager en le poussant, mais sa prise sur moi est très possessive.

« Je ne veux pas, arrêter! »

« Je n'ai pas encore toute mes force Harrysss, j'en ai besoin pour la suite. »

Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur mon cou, je sens sa langue passer sur ma peau ce qui me déstabilise.

« Ca ne sera pas douloureux rassures toi. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il presse déjà ses dents contre ma carotide et mord dedans. Je lâche un cri de douleur avant de commencer à gémir sous la sensation. C'est agréable.

Les lieux son silencieux on n'entend que le bruit de ma respiration et mes gémissements. C'est si bon.

Je suis étourdi et je ne résiste plus. Il se détache de moi et se coupe le poignet. Je suis mou dans ses bras. Il laisse couler plusieurs goutes de son sang sur mes lèvres entre ouverte. Ma langue récupère inconsciemment celles qui coulent sur le côté de ma bouche. Ce n'est pas désagréable, un goût métallique.

« C'est bien. »

« J'en veux plus. »

En entendant la réponse en Fourchelangue, il failli me lâcher. Sa prise se fit plus forte sur moi.

« Tu dois juste être mon calice, mon compagnon… Si je t'en donne plus, tu ne seras plus un sorcier.

J'essaye de rester réveillé. Il me soulève facilement.

« Il est temps de remettre de l'ordre dans cette bâtisse. »

Il me garde dans ses bras, dans une position de marié, et sort de la pièce. Je ne suis plus vraiment en état pour montrer une objection. La porte s'est ouverte pour nous laisser le passage. Il s'arrête dans le couloir et enlève une de ses prises sous moi pour que je puisse poser mes pieds au sol et ainsi avoir une main de libre. Il me maintient debout heureusement.

« Nous allons réveiller les lieux. »

Juste après ses paroles, il passe sa main sur le mur de droit et se concentre. Sous mes yeux je peux voir, le couloir s'illuminer par des torches, mais pas seulement ça! La pourriture disparaitre, ce qui est en décomposition reprends forme, tout se rénove.

« Comment? »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de force, ce château avait besoin de récupérer sa forme originel. »

« Et les Détraqueurs? »

« C'est une question de temps avant qu'ils fuient les lieux. Nous allons rejoindre la grande salle pour trier les prisonniers maintenant. »

Il me reprend dans ses bras et...transplane? En tout cas, ça donne la même impression. Nous apparaissons dans une grande salle lumineuse, la salle qui ressemble étrangement à une cafeteria avec ses longues tables rectangulaires, usés, et ses chaises qui ont surement fait la guerre. Mon porteur grogne, dégouté par ce qu'il voit. Il me dépose sur une chaise et analyse la pièce en se déplaçant à certains endroits.

« Il y a des choses à changer ici aussi. »

En effet, les murs de la cafeteria sont magnifique, des pierres dans les tons chaud, protégés par des colonnes dans les mêmes couleurs. C'est le contenu qui laisse à désirer. D'un claquement de doigt Salazar fait disparaitre les tables et les chaises et rafraichis la pièce avec du mobilier plus luxueux, mais qui reste moyenâgeux. Ça ressemble plus à une salle de trône. La chaise sur laquelle je suis assit est maintenant confortable et possède des coussins en velours beige.

« C'est mieux! Passons au plus intéressant, trier les prisonniers. »

Je ne suis pas aussi heureux que lui. Mais dans quoi, je me suis encore fourré?

* * *

Au même moment, du côté du ministère. Dans le bureau du Ministre, où un petit comité s'est réunit.

Le ministre Fudge est occupé de s'arracher les cheveux sur les nouvelles désastreuses qu'on vient de lui annoncer.

« C'est impossible! Envoyer des Aurors sur place et qu'on reprenne le contrôle de cet établissement. Et tuer, s'il le faut!

« Oui, monsieur Ministre!

Le chef des Aurors qui est présent dans le bureau, salue le Ministre et sort de la pièce.

« Dois-je vous informer que les détraqueurs ont désertés les lieux, et que le bâtiment c'est restauré tout seul? » Questionne l'informateur qui fait correctement son boulot.

« Peut importe! On ne touche pas aux propriétés du Ministère.

La plus part des occupants du bureau préférèrent abréger l'entretien en sortant.

* * *

**Une review S'il vous plaît! J'avais prévus de mettre le chapitre le weekend passé, mais je n'ai pas pu. :s**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic vous plait! Un grand merci pour vos review et à ma béta Virg!

**Résumer: **Harry à besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenu une prison d'ailleurs? HP/SalazarS, Slash. Histoire Vampire/calice. (les Hocruxes n'existent pas)

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

« **Fourchelangue.**

* * *

Chapitre 2.

_« Dois-je vous informer que les détraqueurs ont désertés les lieux, et que le bâtiment c__'__est restauré tout seul? » Questionne l__'__informateur qui fait correctement son boulot._

_« Peut importe! On ne touche pas aux propriétés du Ministère._

_La plus part des occupants du bureau préférèrent abréger l__'__entretien en sortant._

* * *

Salazar est occupé à m'expliquer les changements qui s'opèrent sur la bâtisse. C'est plus tôt impressionnant. Les cellules des étages supérieurs sont maintenant des simples portes en bois qui ouvre sur des chambres ou appartements spacieux Il m'explique aussi que les sous-sols sont des cuisines avec une réserve de potion. C'est incroyable.

« C'est une question de temps avant que nos invités nous rejoignent. »

« Comment en êtes vous sur? »

Il tapote le côté de son crâne comme si c'était l'évidence même. Heureusement, il comprit mon ignorance et prit la patience de compléter sa réponse. Mon image d'un Salazar Serpentard, destructeur et tirant en prend un coup.

« Je suis désormais le propriétaire des lieux. J'ai une vue d'ensemble sur le château et j'ai ainsi la possibilité de modifier certaines partis. »

« Comme faire bouger des escaliers? »

« Poudlard? Oui, tu as compris le principe, je peux aussi choisir de bloquer certaines portes de sortie ou entrée. »

Salazar Serpentard est installé sur une des dix chaises restaurées à côté de moi. Moi, je reste silencieux pour analyser ce qu'il vient de me dire. Des exemples me reviennent en tête, ma première année quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'étages interdit à cause des escaliers. Était-ce fait exprès? Était-ce de la faute de Dumbledore si je me suis mit à enquêter? Et en deuxième année…

Je relève la tête et me tourne vers le vampire qui m'observe. Je rougie sous son regard.

« Arrêter! »

« Arrêter quoi? Tu n'es pas très clair. »

Son sourire m'agace. Je préfère ignorer sa phrase et revenir à ce qui me préoccupait.

« Vous avez une pièce secrete dans l'école? »

« Il me semble. Elle est ouverte?

J'ai attisé sa curiosité. Je réponds agacé et sarcastique.

« Oui, charmant endroit d'ailleurs, si on omet le faite que votre hériter s'est servis de **votre **basilique pour détruire les sorciers nés-moldus.

Cette discussion me maintient réveillé.

« Un héritier? »

Il a l'air surprit.

« Et bien oui, votre hériter. Le seigneur des ténèbres à notre époque. »

Je préfère éviter de parler de ma situation en ce moment, de toute manière être le survivant n'est pas une chose à se venter pour ma part. Ca ne m'a amené que des ennuis.

« Je n'ai pas eu d'enfant. Et nous avons droit à un seigneur des ténèbres, c'est intéressent tous ça. »

J'ai faillis m'étrangler en entendant cela. Je ressers ma prise sur les accoudoirs de la chaise pour éviter de m'énerver inutilement. Je sais, c'est nouveau pour moi de penser avant de réfléchir, mais le vécut fait évoluer la personne et quand Hermione n'est pas là, il faut bien que je sois plus prudent.

« Intéressent? Il tue et torture des gens tous les jours et vous trouvez ça intéressent? »

« Garder votre calme mon jeune ami, je ne voulais point vous semblez insultant. C'est juste que l'annonce me surprend, et en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieux. Et il m'en coute de vous le dire croyez-moi. »

* * *

Je suis occupé à arpenter à quatre pattes les égouts pour m'évader. Moi, le grand et l'unique Lucius Abraxas Malfoy rampe comme un verre de terre dans la merde. J'ai vraiment honte. Et cette imbécile de Vous-savez-qui n'est pas foutu de me sortir d'ici, même mon fils et ma femme ne me donnent plus de nouvelles. Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer!

J'ai enfin espoir, quand je vois apparaitre un tunnel éclairé par de la lumière, du soleil ou de la lune? Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu le sens du temps en pénétrant dans ces lieux. J'accélère le pas difficilement vu ma position et accède au passage plus étroit et plus écœurant que les précédents. Malheureusement un satané tremblement me fait perdre l'équilibre, déjà bancale au départ. La tête la première dans les déchets variés, j'essaye de me maintenir stable, le temps que ça se calme.

Je ferme les yeux sous la pression, mes bras qui me stabilisent sur les parois, commencent à perdre leurs prises, et mes jambes me semblent douloureuses sur ce sol à moitié boueux et rugueux. Malgré le froid, un filet de sueur c'est installé sur une partie de mon visage pour montrer mon effort surhumain. Je ne sais pas d'où provient se phénomène, mais j'ai hâte qu'il s'arrête!

Je me permets de souffler quand je sens les secousses diminuer et continue ma route. Je refuse de rester là plus longtemps.

Manque de chance, le chemin est un cul-de-sac, il est bloqué par des grilles épaisses. Derrière elles, je peux observer l'océan. Sans baguette magique impossible de les faires disparaître. De guerre lasse, je pose mon front contre un des barreaux et essaye de penser clairement à une solution. C'est un cris de surprise qui me sort de mes réflexions de plus en plus noir. Je ne sais pas où exactement je me situe par rapport à la prison. Avec logique, je suis normalement proche des caves. Je préfère ignorer ce bruit, c'est courant ici de toute manière. Je m'installe plus confortablement et essaye de me reposer un peu. Sans force, je n'irai de toute façon pas plus loin.

Je me réveil en sursaut, il faut croire que je me suis endormit malgré les circonstances. Ce sont des bruits de rires, de personnes qui courent, de hurlements de joies. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Intrigué, je décide de revenir sur mes pas, même si ça ma prit des heures (à défaut de ne pas pouvoir dire les heures exactes) pour en arriver là.

A chaque avancé, j'entends des voix.

« Nous sommes libres! LIBRES!

« Les détraqueurs sont partis!

« Les portes sont fermé là, mais celle-ci non! Venez!

… Et bien d'autre. Je suis abasourdit. C'est surréaliste. Je suis peut-être devenu fou finalement, Azkaban à réussi à m'avoir. Non! Je suis plus résistant que ça, il y a surement une explication à tout ça et j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher pour avoir moi aussi une chance de m'échapper.

* * *

Il est dingue! Il a vraiment ramené tous les prisonniers dans la même pièce. Je regarde d'abord Salazar qui sourit satisfait, et ensuite les prisonniers qui eux nous observent avec réussite, méchanceté, peur et d'autre sentiment que je n'ai pas envie de définir. Heureusement, ils gardent leurs distances. Ils sont juste bruyants.

Salazar se lèvent et contourne sa chaise pour poser ses mains sur le dossier et me parle.

« Ils sont en meilleurs état que à mon époque. »

« Ah… »

Que voulez vous répondre à ça? Je le questionne sur leurs réactions.

« Pourquoi, ils ont l'airs figés?

« Simple précaution. Un léger 'immobilus' informulé. »

Mouai, il reste dingue.

« Bon, commençons. »

Il tape dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention et s'avance vers eux.

* * *

C'est de nouveau calme. Je n'ai pas réussi à sortir des égouts et je crois que je me suis perdu… Merde, j'ai vraiment tout faux pour le moment, Vous-savez-qui, Dumbledor, le morveux et ma famille. Il me faut trouver une impasse et trouver le moyen de récupérer mes droits.

Après une longue pause contre les parois huileuses et roc, je reprends ma route. Le tunnel est moins étroit et je peux enfin me mettre debout, un soulagement pour mes jambes, et mes muscles en générale. Je m'étire et continue.

Cette ambiance est étrange, quand j'ai réussi à pénétrer ici, il y avait des rats et des insectes rampant entre les briques. Maintenant, l'espace est juste désert et sale. En analysant mieux les lieux, je remarque une trappe en bois et l'ouvre, priant mentalement que cela soit une des sorties.

C'est un couloir illuminé qui m'accueil, vide lui aussi de toute vie. Je ne suis pas déçu, mais surpris, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. C'est luxueux, propre. Je me demande même si je suis toujours en prison.

Et je prends plaisir à marcher dans ce couloir, il me rappel mon chez moi. Je me sens pathétique, moi, un Malfoy qui devient nostalgique.

C'est une question de temps, ils vont tous payer!

Avec cette motivation, je reprends la marche et essaye quelques portes au passage, mais aucune s'ouvre. Je dépasse les sous-sols, gardant une méfiance à chaque tournant et recoin.

Ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, il n'y a plus de détraqueur.

Je laisse derrière moi les couloirs vides pour le premier étage qui est plus réchauffé. Les barreaux des cellules sont des portes en bois, mais qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ici. Les portes sont aussi fermées, mais je continue à essayer.

Mes pas mon mené aux portes de la cafeteria, où le bruit d'une voix puissante m'interpelle.

* * *

**Cuit à point ou cru, il est là ce chapitre!**

**Un grand merci pour vos review, n'hésiter pas en remettre ça aide à la cuisson. :)**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**

**Ps: Je parle principalement des prisonnier****s**** dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pour mieux ****s****e mettre dans l'ambiance! Le prochain chapitre sera focalisé sur notre duo et l'extérieur. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Un grand merci pour vos review et à ma béta Virg!

**Résumer: **Harry à besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenue une prison d'ailleurs? HP/SalazarS, Slash. Histoire Vampire/calice. (les Hocruxes n'existent pas)

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

« **Fourchelangue.**

* * *

Chapitre 3.

_Les barreaux des cellules sont des portes en bois, mais qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ici. Les portes sont aussi fermé, mais je continue à essayer._

_Mes pas __m'ont__ mené au__x__ porte__s__ de la cafeteria, où le bruit d'une voix puissante m'interpelle._

* * *

Le groupe de prisonnier commences à perdre patience et parle brillamment. Certains même se provoque et d'autre essaye d'entraver le sort qui les empêches de nous atteindre. Je regarde à Salazar pour vérifier si je suis le seul à ne pas être rassuré, mais je le vois sourire et garder son assurance. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attends?

A cause du bruit dans la salle, je n'entends pas l'arrivée d'un nouveau détenu derrière nous. C'est le vampire, en se retournant, qui m'en informe.

« Ah, voilà le dernier! Nous allons pouvoir commencer! »

Il tape dans ses mains, et invite ce nouvelle intrus à rejoindre les autres. Je me retourne moi aussi pour mieux le voir.

« Vous! »

Je hurle.

« Au déplaisir de vous voir aussi, Potter. »

Toujours aussi arrogant, malgré son apparence. Les cheveux terne et sale, la peau tachée de boue et sa tenue de prisonnier. Rien de comparable à l'ancien Lucius Malfoy. C'est Salazar qui nous remet les idées en place.

« Tiens, vous vous connaissez? Peut importe nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. »

Dit-il dans ma direction avant de porter son regard à nouveau sur Malfoy. »

« Veuillez rejoindre les autres prisonniers. »

« Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi Potter est ici? »

Heureusement qu'il n'a pas observé la décoration de la pièce, au sinon on était encore là avec ses questions. Je me demande si Salazar va répondre.

« Je ne suis pas très patient, et je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer, si vous ne prenez pas l'initiative de rejoindre **les autres. »**

Après avoir entendu la fin de la phrase en Fourchelangue, Malfoy à rejoins le groupe. Groupe qui s'est calmé, bizarrement. Leurs têtes vos de l'or, je masque mon sourire.

Je préfère rester silencieux et voir ce qui se passe et m'installe plus confortablement dans le fauteuil contrairement à Salazar qui est resté debout.

« Pour commencer, je me nomme Salazar Serpentard. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent.

« Silence! Je suis en effet pas de cette époque, mais ceci ne vous concerne pas. Vous êtes ici, présent pour avoir une deuxième chance. »

Là c'est moi qui ai envie de protester, mais devant le regard déterminé de l'ancêtre, je me tais et vois ce qu'il prépare.

« J'ai de nombreux projets pour mon avenir et celui de mon compagnon. »

Je sursaute. C'est de moi qu'il parle là, je n'ai rien avoir avec lui! Il continu, ne me laissant pas le temps de protester.

« C'est pourquoi, je dois faire un trie parmi vous. Avancez vous, l'un après l'autre. »

Il fait un léger mouvement de la main et désactive le sort qui les retiens, mais malgré ça, personne ne bouge. Je suis étonné qu'il n'essaye pas de s'enfuir, ils ont vraiment du être impressionné par le vampire.

« Allons bon, bouger! »

J'ai presque envie de fermer les yeux, et de les ignorer, mais si je fais ça, je risque de m'endormir. Je ne suis toujours pas remis de ma rencontre avec les canines du Salazar. C'est Lucius Malfoy qui s'avance le premier, je n'en suis pas vraiment étonné avec sa situation, il doit être déjà occuper à calculer pour tirer avantage du Seigneur Serpentard.

« Bien. Présentes-toi. »

« Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, chef de la famille Malfoy. »

« Ancienne famille. Mets ta main devant toi et concentre ta magie devant toi. »

La plus part des détenus qui suivent avec attention se qui se passe, paraissent tous intrigués, mais restent silencieux.

Je suis moi aussi curieux de savoir où il veut en venir. Malfoy fait ce que dit Salazar et se concentre sur sa main levé devant lui. A mon étonnement, je peux voir sa main entouré d'un petit allo de lumière verte. Le blond ouvre les yeux et observe sa main, il à l'air presque heureux d'avoir réussi. Je ne comprends rien.

« Parfait monsieur Malfoy, vous avez passé le test. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris. C'est une manière de voir le niveau de puissance d'un sorcier. Si celui-ci est puissant nous pourront voir apparaitre un allo autour de la main. Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous installer à ma droite sur un des sièges. »

Un siège pareil au mien. En s'asseyant, Lucius me lance un regard supérieur. Je l'ignore, j'ai pas envie que Salazar me prenne pour un gamin si je m'énerve… Mais depuis quand je me préoccupe de ce vampire? C'est la fatigue, c'est surement ça.

Salazar Serpentard reprends sa sélection.

Une jeune femme blonde, maigre s'avance et se présente.

« Amélia Nott. »

Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Elle lève la main et se concentre quelque minute, mais rien n'est apparut.

« A ma gauche. »

« Puis-je réessayer? »

« A ma gauche. »

C'est un ordre froid et sévère. Elle n'a même pas droit à une chaise. Le trie continue de cette même manière. Les gens qui montrent leurs puissances à droite et les moins fort à gauche. Je reconnu des noms comme Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix, Goyle, Parkinson. Quand ce fut fini. Salazar s'approche de moi en ignorant les autres. Je suis inquiet. Il me caresse la joue.

« Tu es trop fatigué pour géré ce qui va se passer. Ferme les yeux. »

J'ai voulu refuser, mais mes yeux se sont fermé et je me suis endormis.

* * *

Salazar Serpentard prends son jeune compagnon dans ses bras et disparait avec lui. Il le pose sur un lit confortable dans une des chambre de la bâtisse, il le mit dans les drap en enlevant au préalable ses chaussures.

« Tu es trop jeune pour voir ce qui va se passer. »

Il réapparait dans l'ancienne cafétéria qui est maintenant plus une salle de bal. Les prisonniers n'ont pas eu le temps de ce déplacer.

« C'est l'heure. »

Son visage se durcit et ses trait s'étire. Ses dent s 'allonge et en une fraction de seconde il fonce sur le petit groupe de dix qui sont considéré comme faible. Il ne leurs laisse aucune chance, il les tues l'un après l'autre devant les trente autre détenus en les déchiquetant en morceau.

Quand il fini, il se retourne vers ses autres invités et leur sourit.

« Des déchets en moins. »

Certains n'ont pas été gêné par la situation et se sont même lever.

« Il est temps de parler. J'ai besoin que l'un d'entre vous m'explique en détail votre époque. Ensuite, je vous informerai sur les évènements futur comme votre logement ou encore l'avenir des sorciers… maintenant que je suis de retour. »

* * *

Je suis allongé sur le ventre, je suis si bien ainsi dans les couvertures qui sont douces et épaisses. Je n'ai même pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement, il le faut un jour ou l'autre. Donc je prends mon courage à deux mains, et me réveil à mon aise, étape par étape. Je ne reconnais pas la pièce et panique un peu avant de me rappeler les évènements passé. La pièce est chaleureuse avec ses tons chaud et terreux. La pièce est immense, comme le lit d'ailleurs, on pourrait dormir à dix dedans. Il y a une simple commode à ma gauche près de la porte, une armoire dans le même style que la commode sur le mur de droite, juste à côté nous avons une grande fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur un balcon que je ne vois pas encore entier et en face de mon lit, j'ai une cheminé allumée ce qui explique que je n'ai pas froid en sortant du lit. Avec une décoration pareil on peut facilement imaginer qu'elle a été faite à une époque très lointaine. On est toujours à Azkaban?

Je suis assit sur le lit les jambes croisés, le dos posé sur le dossier du lit. Je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormis et ce qui c'est passé quand cette idiot de Serpentard m'a obliger à dormir.

Je me resaisis en sentant quelqu'un, venu de mon coté gauche, me tirer dans une étreinte.

« Bonjour Amour! »

« Lâchez moi et m'appelez pas comme ça! »

Salazar n'a pas l'air très découragé. Il s'installe sur le lit et m'oblige à m'assoir sur ses genou.

« Arrêter, je n'ai pas ce genre de penchant moi! »

« Tu n'as jamais essayer, tu ne sais pas encore! Au sinon tu n'as pas faim, c'est le matin après tout. »

« Quoi? Le Matin…

« Maintenant que les cuisines sont rétablie et que j'ai récupéré les descendants de mes elfes de maison, tu vas pouvoir manger un peu. »

je n'ai pas eu besoin de dire quoi ce soit que mon estomac cris famine à ma plus grande honte. Je rougie un peu et arrête de me débattre. Salazar tape dans ses mains, et un elfe apparait avec un petit déjeuné prêt sur un plateau. Peut importe mon inconfort, je n'ai que le choix de manger sur les genous du Serpentard, celui-ci refuse de lâcher prise.

« **Harry je dois te parler de certaine chose. Veux-tu savoir ce qui c'est passé pendant la petit réunion? »**

**« Oui. »**

Je suis d'ailleurs toujours énervé après lui pour m'avoir isolé.

« **Les prisonnier****s**** qui n'ont ****pas**** réussi mon test sont mort. »**

J'ai failli m'étrangler avec ma tartine grillé en entendant cela.

« Quoi? »

Je reprends en anglais.(1)

« Tu les as tué?

J'ai peur de la réponse pourtant je devrai m'en douter, il est après tout un vampire.

« En effet, ce ne sont que des déchets qui ruinent la magie! Je refuse que des gens aussi faible existent et détruisent notre pouvoir.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu? Je ne te suis plus! Est-ce une raison pour tuer.

« Tu ne comprends pas, amour. Ce test permettait de voir si ils ne détruisaient pas la magie. Ce sont des tueurs de pouvoirs.

Je suis encore plus perdu. Il le comprends et me réexplique.

« Quand tu utilise mal ta magie, que tu ne l'as nourris pas, elle meurt et disparait. C'est comme ça que des Crackmols naissent, ce sont souvent des enfants de parents qui détruisent la magie.

« Nourrir la magie? Et les enfants nés-moldus?

« Oui! Pour nourrir ta magie, il te suffit d'utiliser un sort sur un objet qui est déjà magique, et pour renforcer celle-ci, il te faut juste méditer sur elle. Pour les enfants de nés-moldus, c'est un autres cas. A mon époque, nous avions une hypothèse selon laquelle, leurs magie viendrait d'un sorcier qui se serait relié à une famille moldu.

« Vous n'êtes pas contre les nés-moldus?

Il ne répondit pas directement.

« J'ai eu une période où j'avais des doutes sur leurs conditions parmi nous, mais après que Rowenda et moi-même ayons étudié la question, mon avis était tout autre.

Sa réponse m'a convaincu, mais maintenant je me demande comment est venu cette histoire de racisme vis-à-vis des nés-Moldu. Autre chose me dérangeait aussi.

« Dois-je passer le test?

Je me retourne et le regarde dans les yeux un peu inquiet.

« Non, il me semble que tu es encore trop jeune, tu as exactement qu'elle âge?

« Seize ans.

Il me regarde surpris.

« Oui tu es trop jeune, ta magie n'est pas encore mature, mais je te conseil de commencer dés maintenant à t'occuper d'elle surtout qu'elle est extrêmement déli… puissante.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvre.

Je suis un peu sceptique, mais je termine mon déjeuner et l'ignore. Quand j'ai fini, une pensée me traverse; il faut que j'informe l'Ordre, ils vont s'inquiéter de ma disparaissions, surtout mes amis, le reste je m'enfou. Et je dois récupérer le reste de mes affaires à la chambre que j'ai loué dans Londres, à moins que l'Ordre s'en charge? C'est un bruit sur la vitre de la fenêtre qui nous surprend. C'est Hedwige avec une lettre dans son bec. Je sors du lit et vais la réceptionner. Au passage, j'informe à Salazar que c'est ma chouette. Il ne proteste pas, mais attend que je lui explique.

« C'est une lettre de Dumbledore, le directeur de mon école.

Si ma chouette était en compagnie de Dumbledore, c'est que je ne dois plus m'occuper de mes affaires qui sont à la chambre. Je m'installe au bout du lit pour garder mes distances avec le vampire et commence la lecture de la lettre.

* * *

.**Une petite review ne prends pas énormément de temps, lol. N'hésite****z**** pas à en mettre ça motive toujours pour la suite.**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**

**(1)= Ça reste une histoire anglophone, donc j'ai préféré mettre comme si elle était écrite dans sa langue d'origine. C'est pour moi, désolé si ****c****a d****é****rrange certaine****s**** personne****s****.**

**Et remerciement à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte: **Caty, Linou, endless et Christine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Un grand merci pour vos review et à ma béta Virg!

**Résumer: **Harry à besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenue une prison d'ailleurs? HP/SalazarS, Slash. Histoire Vampire/calice. (les Hocruxes n'existent pas)

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

« **Fourchelangue.**

Chapitre 4.

* * *

_« C'est une lettre de Dumbledore, le directeur de mon école. »_

_Si ma chouette était en compagnie de Dumbledore, c'est que je dois plus m'occuper de mes affaires qui sont à la chambre. Je m'installe au bout du lit pour garder mes distance__s__ avec le vampire et commence la lecture de la lettre._

* * *

La lettre est courte, elle me propose ou plus tôt elle exige que je les informe de ma position pour me récupérer. Que je suis un inconscient d'être partit sans prévenir personne. C'est si agréable d'être materné de cette manière, je suis ironique vous vous en doutez. Je passe la lettre à Salazar qui me regard curieux avant de lui aussi se mettre à lire. A la fin de sa lecture, il reste silencieux un moment avant de relever la tête. Tout en observant ma réaction, il chiffonne le papier et le jette au-dessus de son épaule avant de hausser les épaules. Mon visage montre une certaine curiosité à son geste.

« Donne lui ton emplacement, de toute manière ça ne change rien. »

« Pourquoi? Il risque de me récupérer, et vous risquer surement un affrontement et j'en passe… »

Je questionne perplexe.

« Rassures toi, personne ne peut pénétrer dans cette bâtisse sans mon autorisation. »

Qu'elle que je chose me perturbe, je n'ai pas l'impression que sa réponse est complète.

« Et en sortir? »

« Aussi. »

Cette réponse confirme ce que je redoutais, je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir comme je l'entends.

« Vous allez me garder enfermé? »

« Provisoirement oui. »

Je me tends un peu, je refuse qu'on me contrôle.

Il passe sa main sur mon dos et le caresse légèrement pour me calmer.

« Harry, j'ai réussi à m'informer sur ta condition, et ce qui se passe entre toi et Voldemort, _mon soi-disant héritier_, en ce moment. J'ai été agréablement surpris que tu aies réussi à gérer tout ça sans devenir aliéné. »

J'ai presque envie de rire, mais je laisserai des doutes sur mon mentale en faisant ça. Donc, je ne dis rien et attends la suite qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Il a arrêté de s'occuper de mon dos et m'emprisonne un peu plus de ses bras pour que je sois collé à son torse. Cette situation est vraiment gênante pour moi.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Me dit-il au creux de mon oreille. Je suis intrigué maintenant.

« Voldemort fait partis d'un des camps que je veux détruire et non posséder. Je ne suis pas un seigneur des ténèbres, je n'ai pas se rôle en tout cas,… Même si j'ai longtemps été considéré ainsi dans votre époque. Moi, je prône juste la puissance et une certaine justice. C'est pourquoi je veux te préparer à ton affrontement futur, quand penses-tu? »

Malgré son début de phrase inquiétant et ma gêne, je ne peux que sourire à sa proposition, enfin une chance de m'en sortir. Il me libère un peu pour me permettre de me retourner et de lui répondre en face. Quand je me rappel qui j'ai en face de moi, le chef des Serpentards. Je fronce légèrement.

« Que voulez vous en échange? »

Il rit un peu.

« Mon amour, vous êtes si perspicace. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace à m'appeler de cette manière.

« En effet, j'ai certain point à mettre au clair avec vous pour qu'on puisse cohabiter ensemble et ainsi avancer sans entrave. »

Il se détache de moi et s'assit un peu loin pour continuer notre conversation. Depuis qu'il s'est détaché, je ressens un certain vide et j'ai froid. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

« Je vais vous apporter en fin de soirée plusieurs ouvrages sur votre nouvelle condition en tant que mon calice. Je refuse que vous soyez dans l'ignorance. »

Je suis frappé par son sérieux et je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

« Bien. Autres choses. Je m'attends à ce que vous deveniez mon second, et c'est pourquoi je prends aussi l'initiative de vous formez. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous un second? Qu'est-ce qui se prépare et qu'elle sont vos objectifs? »

Il lève un sourcil et me répond.

« Voilà des questions bien vastes, qui pour chacune d'entre elles demandent plusieurs réponses. Vous avez un potentiel énorme, et en tant que mon futur compagnon, vous avez votre place à mes côtés. Et dans cette guerre, un second est indispensable pour surveiller ses arrières. Mes objectifs? Je veux juste récupérer ce qui me revient de droit, mes anciennes possessions et un statut au même niveau que les sorciers. Et pour cela, je compte bien créer mon propre camp et renverser le pouvoir.

On peut lire clairement l'étonnement sur mon visage et la réflexion. Je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait d'accord avec se qu'il a prévu pour moi, mais par contre, je comprends son point de vue sur les créatures. Rémus à trop souffert du rejet de la société sur sa condition de loup-garou. C'est une personne douce et inoffensive quand il n'est pas sous l'influence de la pleine lune. Il est l'un des meilleurs professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal que je connaisse.

« Je comprends votre motivation. »

Ma voix est à peine un murmure, mais il l'entend quand même. Je prends un peu plus d'assurance.

« Les prisonniers sont d'accord avec ça? »

« Pour la plus part d'entre eux, ils vont me suivre aveuglément, ou en tout cas reconnaitre ma puissance, et comprendre où se trouve le côté des futurs vainqueurs. Ils sont heureux de n'être plus sous l'emprise des détraqueurs et d'avoir récupéré un certain confort entre ses murs. Pour d'autres, ils sont encore sceptique. »

Sa voix est monotone, il pourrait parler du temps que ça aurai été pareil.

« Bon, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Réponds à ta lettre, et profite d'un bon bain, ensuite appel moi à la fin de celui-ci. Il te suffit juste de citer mon nom à voix haute. »

Il s'éclipse juste après avoir posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je jette un coussin de rage à l'ancienne place de Salazar. Je suis sur qu'il le fait exprès.

Je préfère prendre un bain pour dénouer mes muscles avant de répondre à la lettre. Je pénètre dans la salle de bain qui est immense et impressionnante. Cette salle est magnifique, le bain et les meubles sont en marbre noir et le carrelage est en damier noir et blanc. Nous avons un bain qui ressemble à une piscine à droite, et une douche qui pourrait contenir une dizaine de personne à gauche. En face nous avons plusieurs lavabos surélevés qui servent de fermeture à un grand miroir. Je suis émerveillé et me dépêche d'enlever mes vêtements et de préparer mon bain. La salle est faiblement éclairée à cause du manque de fenêtre, c'est pourquoi plusieurs bougies ont été installées à certains endroits.

Je m'installe confortablement dans l'eau, et profite de la chaleur de l'eau pour me décontracter. J'ai du mal à éviter de penser à tous ce qui vient de ce passer, à ma situation actuel, à mes amis qui doivent s'inquiéter, et à la réaction de mon ancien mentor.

Assez vite, je ressens la fatigue et décide de me laver pour enfin sortir de l'eau. Je m'emballe dans une serviette douce qui se trouve posée prêt du lavabo. Mes vieux vêtements ont, par contre, été changé pour des nouveaux, une copie des anciens en propre. Je ne suis pas étonné, c'est surement un elfe.

Quand j'ai enfin terminé, je retourne dans la chambre pour écrire une lettre courte. Mais en rentrant dans celle-ci, ma chouette est installé dans le fond de la pièce dans une grande cage et dort tranquillement. Au moins elle a sa place ici aussi. Je m'assis les jambes croisés et rédige ma lettre.

_Cher Directeur,_

_Je suis à Azkaban. Harry._

J'ai réussi à faire très court. Je l'attache à la patte de Hedwige, ce qui l'a réveillé, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en offusquer, c'est surement du à la quantité de nourriture qui traine dans sa cage. Elle me pince légèrement le doigt affectueusement et s'envole avec son nouveau fardeau.

« Salazar! »

« Harry. »

Je sursaute. Cette idiot est apparut derrière moi à peine le temps que je prononce son prénom. Je me retourne en grinçant des dents.

« Il faudra qu'on s'arrange pour nos garde-robe et celle de nos invités. »

« Nos invités? Les prisonniers? »

« Oui, ils sont désormais nos invité, et futurs associers. Ils nous seront utiles pour un temps. Après nous irons plus loin avec les créatures établies dans les environs. »

« Méritent-ils vraiment une nouvelle chance? »

Maintenant que j'ai pris ma décision de rester avec lui pour avoir une chance de détruire Voldemort, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui nous attend.

Et faire confiance à je ne sais combien de prisonniers, qui pour la plus part me voudraient mort… Vous comprendrez mon inquiétude.

« Je suis confiant. Mais il y a plus important, nous allons rejoindre nos inviter pour donner les premiers ordres et enfin avancer.

Il me propose sa main et je la prends avant que nous disparaissons dans un simple _pop_.

* * *

**Ouf, j****e n'****ai pas dépassé le mois même si c'est limite. J'ai fais une petite pause de deux semaines avant de me remettre à écrire, j'en avais besoin.**

**N'hésiter pas à mettre une review ça motive toujours pour la suite. Et ça ne prend pas énormément de temps! :p**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**

* * *

**Les réponses au personne qui n'ont pas de compte: **Adeline; un grand merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic! Lectrice alpha; Merci! Merci pour ta review. Le plus important c'est que tu m'en n'a laissé un(des commentaires). Caty; J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et merci pour ta review. Nepheria; Merci pour ta review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Note: **Un grand merci pour vos review et à ma béta Virg!

**Résumer: **Harry à besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenue une prison d'ailleurs? HP/SalazarS, Slash. Histoire Vampire/calice. (les Hocruxes n'existent pas)

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

« **Fourchelangue.**

* * *

Chapitre 5.

_« Je suis confiant. Mais il y a plus important, nous allons rejoindre nos inviter pour donner les premiers ordres et enfin avancer._

_Il me propose sa main et je la prends avant que nous disparaissons dans un simple pop._

* * *

Nous sommes à nouveau dans l'ancienne cafétéria qui est plus meublé que la dernière fois. Elle ressemble à la grande salle de Poudlard sans le ciel illuminé au plafond. Les tables sont misent de la même façon. La salle est devenu silencieuse à notre arrivé.

Salazar garde sa prise sur moi et nous nous approchons d'un groupe de personne qui se sont réuni au bout de table, principalement des mangemorts. Je peux reconnaître quelques têtes. Malefoy, celui-ci est maintenant propre, dommage pour les vêtements à rayure, qui est assis en face de Lestrange que j'avais aperçu dans le Prophète. On a aussi Goyle, un homme âgé, peut-être le grand-père de Vincent qui est en classe avec moi, il lui ressemble en tout cas. Avery, les cheveux roux et les traits usés… Et pour finir nous avons une femme aux long cheveux noir et lisse avec un corps extrêmement mince, c'est la seule que je ne connais pas.

J'attrape le bras de Salazar avant qu'on les atteigne. Il me regarde, interrogateur.

« Pourquoi nous allons les voir eux?

Après tout on est bien trente dans la salle.

« Ils ont certains aspects qui m'intéressent.

Il se détache de ma prise et me prend la main pour m'obligé à le suivre. Nous sommes en face du groupe, qui vient d'arrêter sa conversation pour nous saluer poliment. Salazar s'approche de la femme et lui fait un baise main, je suis le mouvement et fait pareil. Salazar prend une chaise et me propose celle à côté de lui.

« Messieurs et madame, j'ai besoin de vos service.

« Allez-y Seigneur Serpentard, nous vous devons bien ça.

C'est la dame qui à répondu et les autres ont confirmé.

« J'ai de nombreuses demeures et comptes. Il me faut que l'un d'entre vous s'occupe de ça avec moi.

Je me demande s'il va récupérer l'école. Poudlard. Un lieu que je considère comme mon chez moi, il me manque un peu. C'est Goyle qui me coupe dans mes réflexions.

« Je veux bien vous aidez, c'est moi qui gérais la fortune Goyle avant ce malentendu.

Je suis curieux de savoir si c'est vraiment un malentendu… vraiment ironique sa réponse.

« C'est parfait. Nous nous verrons tantôt pour qu'on puisse commencer.

Il se tourne vers Lucius et reprends.

« Il me faut la liste complète des mangemorts et des membres de leurs familles.

Ça m'intéresse. Malefoy acquiesce.

« J'aurai besoin aussi de la constitution des piliers dans le ministère.

« Ca sera fait pour ce soir, rassurez vous.

Salazar pose sa main sur ma jambe et continue à converser sur des choses moins importantes comme la gérance d'Azkaban et les lettres. J'essayais de retirer sa prise sans grand succès. Je souffle de lassitude.

« Justement, ma famille m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin, il voulait avoir des nouvelles avec ce qu'ils ont entendu au Prophète. Puis-je y répondre?

« Ma chère, vous avez déjà essayé si vous me posez la question.

« Oui en effet et ma lettre n'a pas pu passer la fenêtre.

« C'est normal, je préfère qu'elle soit vérifié par mes elfe de maison avant. Et profitez en pour qu'ils vous envoient des vêtements, je pense que ça devient nécessaire.

On sent un peu de dégout dans sa voix ce qui met mal à l'aise nos mangemorts. Je souris sous cape.

Il me dit dans le creux de l'oreille que sa condition de vampire doit rester entre ces murs pour le moment.

* * *

J'ai enfin reçut la lettre de Potter, il a été rapide pour me répondre. Je détache le courrier de la patte du volatile qui s'en vole pour le chemin du retour sans vouloir une réponse. Je la déplie et la lis.

_Cher Directeur,_

_Je suis à Azkaban. _

_Harry._

« Quoi!

Heureusement, il y a personne pour voir mon excès de colère. Je dois garder en place mon rôle de seigneur de la lumière, calme et sage, qui prend toujours les bonnes décisions. J'ai un rôle important dans le monde des sorciers en tant que Directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, je me dois de montrer l'exemple et être un meneur, mais j'ai l'impression que Harry ne comprend pas tout ça. Cet enfant est un égoïste, il fuit ses moldus sans informer son entourage. Et pour ne rien arrangé, cet imbécile est dans la prison d'Azkaban, et je suis pratiquement sur qu'il a quelque chose avoir avec ce qui s'y passe.

Il faut que je réunisse L'ordre du Phénix pour une réunion au QG. Je m'approche de ma cheminée et prend de la poudre de cheminette.

« Square Grimmault! Je cris, avant que les flammes m'engloutissent.

Quand j'arrive, je tombe sur Fol'oeil qui analyse des documents qui sont étalé sur la table basse du salon. Je lui avais demandé de rester là provisoirement pour faire des fouilles dans certaines pièces et détruire tous objets dangereux.

« Albus?

« C'est important, appel le reste de L'ordre, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

Ma voix est calme, mais ferme.

Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tout le monde soit là. Il se presse d'obéir avant de me rejoindre dans une des salles qu'on prévoit pour les réunions, je suis installé sur la chaise qui préside la table. Nous restons dans un silence religieux en attendant que les autres arrivent.

La famille Weasley est la première à arriver, suivit de prêt par Lupin et Tonk. Ils s'assirent tous autour de moi après nous avoir salué. Kingsley, Severus et Minerva arrivent enfin. Hagrid et les nouveaux membres sont là en dernier.

« J'ai reçus une lettre de Harry.

J'entends plusieurs personnes souffler de soulagement.

« Il est à Azkaban.

Et voilà ça commence… Quelques un s'énervent, d'autre demandent le calme et moi je reste silencieux attendant qu'ils me prêtent de nouveau attention. Toujours ce rôle de sagesse à mettre en place.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là bas?

Ils ont enfin décidé de me laisser continuer. C'est Molly qui m'interroge, je me retourne vers elle pour lui répondre.

« Je n'ai malheureusement aucune réponse à vous donnez, sa lettre était courte et directe, mais je pense qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui se passe en ce moment là bas.

« C'est même sur! La coïncidence est trop grande.

Ça, c'est Alastor, toujours aussi nerveux.

« Cet enfant attire les problèmes.

La plus part de l'ordre acquiesce à ce dernier argument de Severus.

« Au moins, nous pouvons le joindre et ainsi avoir des nouvelles de l'intérieur de la prison. Le ministère n'à aucune information et c'est devenu une priorité pour les Aurors.

« C'est un bon point Kingsley, mais j'ai un doute sur les informations que nous recevrons de Harry. Après tout nous ne savons pas dans qu'elle condition il est là bas. Il peut très bien être un otage.

« Pensez-vous que Voldemort est dans le coup?

« Non, ce n'est pas son genre.

« Es-tu sûr Snape?

Alastor n'est vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

« Aussi sûr que ta paranoïa!

Un peu mou tout ça.

« Allons allons, les enfants nous n'avons pas de place pour ça.

* * *

Nous avons enfin fait le tour de tous les détenus. La plus part d'entre eux sont soulagé que Salazar ait reprit les reines de la prison. En même temps, les trois quarts de ces prisonniers sont à perpétuité. Et vivre dans un lieu aussi luxueux, maintenant qu'il a été rénové est un vrai privilège.

Même pour ceux qui viennent de dehors. Le château est magnifique et spacieux. On n'a presque du mal à croire que le château est appartenu à Merlin, il y a mille ans de cela.

Mais Poudlard reste ma maison et j'ai vraiment hâte que Salazar la récupère. Quand je pense à l'école, je pense aussi à mes amis qui me manquent. Je regrette de ne pas les avoir informés de ma décision, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'en vouloir. Le vampire m'arrête d'en mes réflexions en me proposant de retourner dans nos appartements pour que je me prépare pour le soupé du soir. Nous décidons de marcher pour rejoindre les quartiers. Salazar me laisse un peu d'espace privé en gardant ses distances.

Bizarrement, j'ai pris l'habitude qu'il soit proche, et là, le faite qu'il mette de l'espace entre nous, ça me dérange.

Même si ça me répugne de le dire, j'apprécie son attention pour moi aussi envahissante.

« Vous avez l'air soucieux. C'est étrange de vous voir avec cette expression sur votre visage. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse?

« Je… Je réfléchissais.

« J'ai cru comprendre.

Il me sourit et ouvre la porte pour me laisser entrer dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas une fille, pas besoin d'être galant. Il m'exaspère.

« Et?

« Et je regrette de ne pas avoir informé mes amis de ma venu ici.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment avant d'appelé un elfe pour qu'il nous ramène un peu de thé et de s'assoir sur un fauteuil.

« Moi, je ne regrette rien. Si tu les avais mit au courant, ils t'auraient retenu, et je ne serais surement pas libre.

« Mais…

« Rien ne t'empêche de leurs envoyer une lettre, ta chouette est de retour après tout.

Il me sourit à nouveau et tape sur sa jambe pour que je vienne m'assoir sur lui. Il rêve. Je cherche après Hedwich et la retrouve sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je m'approche et la caresse. J'entends Salazar se déplacer. Je l'ignore.

« J'ai mis sur la table basse plusieurs livres sur les vampires, je te propose de commencer à les lires ce soir.

Je me retourne à sa voix et me retrouve nez à nez avec le vampire en question. Il me regarde intensément. Je me sens comme une proies et je ne peux que baisser les yeux.

« Bien sur.

« Parfait! Et si on profitait de notre temps ensembles ?

J'ai bien compris que ce n'est pas une question et que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. L'elfe de maison vient de mettre une théière fumante et deux tasses sur le guéridon en bois sombre prêt de nous. Salazar l'ignore pour m'englober dans une étreinte. Il me lève le menton pour m'embrasser et ainsi bloquer mes protestations.

Je le déteste, pour être un homme… et pourquoi il embrasse si bien…

* * *

**N'hésiter pas à mettre une review, ça me motive pour mettre la suite.**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**

**Réponse et remerciement au****x**** personne****s**** qui ne possède****nt**** pas de compte: **Adeline; Merci pour ta review. Akya07; Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir! Nephera; Merci! Lectrice alpha; Merci pour ta review et de continuer à me lire! JTFLAM; Je vais petit à petit présenter les prisonniers, rassure toi. Merci pour ta review! Caty; Désolé, mes chapitres sont toujours trop court, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant. Merci de continuer à me suivre ;).


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Résumer: **Harry a besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenue une prison d'ailleurs? HP/SalazarS, Slash. Histoire Vampire/calice. (Les Hocruxes n'existent pas)

**Note: **Un grand merci pour vos review et à ma bêta Virg! Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR. Les homophobes, passez votre chemin s'il vous plaît.

« **Fourchelangue.**

* * *

Chapitre 6.

Je sens une pression sur mes lèvres, il essaye de me faire ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baisé. Mais, je lui refuse le passage.

Malheureusement, je suis restreint dans mes mouvements et Salazar est vraiment imposant.

Il me sert douloureusement le menton et un cri de protestation m'échappe. Il en profite pour passer sa langue et entamer un baisé plus entraînant. Je n'ai jamais été embrassé de cette manière, et je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

C'est trop…en peu de temps. Cela ne fait que vingt-quatre heures qu'on se connaît, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années.

Doucement, il se détache de moi et se sert un thé. Je n'ai pas bougé de ma place, essayant de me reprendre.

« Je… »

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, et en profite pour envoyer une lettre à tes amis. Demandes leurs de récupérer tes affaires. Moi, je vais m'arranger avec mon nouveau trésorier. »

Il dépose sa tasse et m'approche. Mais, j'ai enfin repris mes esprits et je ne compte pas me laisser faire à nouveau. J'ai attrapé ma baguette, qui se trouve dans ma poche arrière, et lui met sous le nez.

« Vous! Garder vos distances!

Je ne le crois pas … comment n'ai-je pas pu réagir! Raa…! »

Ma réaction l'amuse.

Cet idiot se moque de moi en plus! Je vais pour lui envoyer un sort de mon cru, quand il transplane. De rage, je détruis l'objet le plus proche de moi, la table qui porte la théière et les tasses. Elles se fracassent en même temps.

Nous avons peut-être fait un accord, mais je n'ai jamais négocié pour ça!

J'arrive finalement à reprendre mon calme plusieurs minutes après avoir détruit une partit de la chambre.

Essayant de me changer les idées, je m'installe au bureau et rédige deux lettres, une pour Ron et une pour Hermione. Mais, une fois que j'ai fini d'écrire la dernière, une idée me vient.

Je jette les papiers à la poubelle et sourit de satisfaction. Pourquoi demander à mes amis, quand je peux moi-même aller les chercher et même faire mieux. Maintenant, je ne peux pas agir trop tôt, Serpentard est imprévisible, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de partir maintenant. Adieu la liberté, si c'est le cas!

Je m'installe sur le lit qui n'a reçu aucun dégât, et commence la lecture des livres que Salazar ma imposé. Je me demande où il a obtenu les livres. Peut-être que ce château possède une bibliothèque? Il ne m'en a pas parlé en tout cas. Ils doivent être bien conservés, si c'est ça.

Peut-être qu'il y a une date sur la couverture.

_24 février 1760. _Bon, le livre n'a pas mille ans…

* * *

_Les vampires possèdent de longues canines qui leurs permettent de se nourrir. Ces créatures sombres se nourrissent principalement de sang Humain, __mais peuvent,__ en cas d'urgence ingérer du sang animal. Le sang humain __é__tant plus riche et consistant que ce dernier. Il permet au__x__ vampire__s __de tenir plus longtemps. _

_D'ailleurs, on ressasse souvent qu__'__ un vampire centenaire peut tenir un mois sans se nourrir__,__ après avoir vidé un humain adulte de sexe masculin. _

_C'est différent dans le cas d'un vampire qui possède un calice. Le calice devient sa principale source de nourriture. Il pourra dans de __brèves__ occasions prendre une autre source d'aliment, mais celle-ci n'est plus autant adapté, le sang perd de sa qualité et ne calme plus la soif. Le vampire __a__ besoin du sang de son calice, une fois par mois (au minimum) au risque de mourir._

_Autre chose, le vampire peut ingurgiter des aliments humains sans risque. Ça ne remplace pas leur nourriture de base, elle est juste un accompagnement. Ça aide aussi le vampire à passer plus inaperçu parmi les êtres humains. _

…

_Nous comptons deux grandes catégories de vampire (mordu), les vampires qui sont nés moldus et ceux qui sont nés sorcier. Dans les circonstances o__ù__ le vampire est né sorcier, celui-ci perd sa magie. Il y a exception à nouveau, un sorcier très puissant peu obliger sa magie à s'adapter à sa récente condition, mais ceci est extrêmement douloureux. Et avec le temps, cette source de magie se raffermit et s'intensifie, c'est pourquoi il peut pratiquer la magie sans baguette après quelques années._

_Les vampires, qu'ils __soient__ né-moldus ou sorciers ont __tous__ une augmentation de __force__ et d'__agilité__. Leurs sens se __développent__, principalement l'ouïe, la vue et l'odorat._

…

Je passe le passage sur le sommeil inexistant d'un vampire et passe aux faiblesses.

_Les __vampires__ ont très peu de faiblesse, une des plus connus est un sort de coupe à la gorge ou dans le cas de moldus avec tout arme tranchante. Une fois, la tête détaché__s__ du corps, le vampire tombe en poussière. Malheureusement, le vampire est une espèce intelligente et physiquement plus développé, avec sa vitesse et sa force il peut aisément éviter le sort ou briser la lame. _

_Le deuxième moyen de tuer un vampire, c'est de tuer son calice. Comme le calice est à la fois le compagnon et la principale source d'alimentation, le vampire ne supportant pas la perte de la personne la plus indispensable, préférera se suicider._

Pourquoi ma il choisit comme son calice? Nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer! Et comment suis-je devenu si important pour lui?

Pour sortir de mes pensées, qui sont de plus en plus confuses, je reprends ma lecture.

_Plus récemment__,__ et moins nocif pour le vampire, nous avons découvert que la morsure d'un loup-garou peu affaiblir le vampire. Le virus du lycanthrope rentre en conflit avec le métabolisme du mort vivant et déboussole provisoirement les repères du vampire. _

…

_L'accouplement:_

_Le vampire possède un seul compagnon pour la vie. Le plus souvent c'est le calice qui obtient cette place. Le calice__,__ ou le compagnon__,__ est repéré par l'odeur; cette odeur se détache des autres humains ou __créatures__, elle est plus forte et plus alléchante. Cette même odeur évolue et change à travers les __étapes__ de la relation avec le vampire. Seule les créatures__,__ au__x__ sens de l'odorat développ__é,__ peuvent sentir la différence. _

Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir un peu, histoire de digérer ça…même si je n'ai pas encore lu la partie sur le calice.

* * *

Je suis légèrement secouer pour me mettre sur le côté. Je me déplace lentement, toujours à moitié endormi. Quand j'ai fini, je peux sentir des longs bras froid m'entourer la taille. On me rapproche doucement contre un torse dur et qui parait plus large que le mien.

Vaguement, je me souviens que c'est Salazar et que je ne devrais pas me laisser faire, mais je suis tellement fatigué, et cette position n'est pas si désagréable. Avec cette dernière pensée, je me rendors.

* * *

Je me réveil pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, ou c'est peut-être le matin maintenant, je ne suis pas très sûr. Je frissonne, j'ai froid, je me demande pourquoi? Je tire sur l'édredon pour me réchauffer un peu. N'ayant pas de résultat, je me déplace légèrement sur le côté et récupère ma baguette pour me jeter un sort de réchauffement.

« Mm... »

Ça fait du bien, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le lit, ne faisant pas trop attention au corps qui s'enroule autour de moi. Je ronronne tellement c'est confortable, laissant mon côté félin prendre le relaie sur moi.

« Vous êtes remplis de surprise, mon petit chat.

Quelqu'un me chuchote à mon oreille. Je réalise en quelque minutes que :

1, je suis nu.

2, je suis dans les bras d'un homme

3, ce sont les bras de Salazar ! Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que je sorte de son emprise.

« Chaton reviens dans le lit, tu vas te geler la queue.

Me dit-il avec un sourire innocent! J'ai envie de lui crier 'pervers', mais ce n'est pas très virile… Hum hum... En bref, je préfère lui jeter un sort de mon cru qu'il évite aisément.

« Je ne parle pas de celle-là, mon chaton.

Au même moment, je ressens un léger frottement sur ma jambe et je sais exactement de quoi il parle.

« Merde.

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit au courant de ma forme. Avec ma chance, il l'a toujours su. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et remarque que mes oreilles de panthère sont aussi sorties.

« Sur cette note plus que satisfaisante, je vais devoir te laisser te préparer, nous avons à faire aujourd'hui.

Ne prenant pas plaisir à être bousculé tôt le matin, je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, en n'oubliant pas de rentrer mes attribues félin.

* * *

Après ma douche, nous nous sommes déplacés dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. J'ai laissé Salazar parler avec ses nouveaux 'sujets'. Au moins, il me laisse tranquille à une table isolée, où je ne suis pas obligé de converser avec les détenus.

Il faut que je trouve un moment seul pour que je puisse appeler Dobby et ainsi récupérer mes affaires moi-même. Mais, être surveillé par un 'vampire' ne va pas me faciliter la tâche.

« N'essayer pas de réfléchir Potter, vous risquez de vous faire du mal.

Je déplace mon assiette, que j'ai à peine touchée.

« Malefoy, que me vaut cette désagréable visite ?

« Je viens vous tenir au courant que votre futur cours se passera au premier étage, dans une salle de combat. Salazar et moi-même seront vos enseignants, et nous commençons dans cinq minutes. Ne tardez pas !

Avec ça, il est parti.

Merde. Voyons le bon côté des choses, ce n'est pas _Snape. _Juste un vampire auquel il manque une case, et le canari de Voldemort. Je laisse définitivement mon assiette et rejoins Salazar qui m'attend à la porte. Nous marchons en silence un petit moment avant de se trouver en face d'une porte de deux mètres de hauteur, en bois blanc, pauvre en décoration.

« Ce premier cours sera assez calme, nous allons principalement travailler ta concentration et le développement de ta magie en t'apprenant à méditer. Seigneur Malefoy, j'ai demandé votre aide pour la deuxième partie de cet exercice.

Malefoy lui répond d'un hochement respectueux.

Serpentard nous ouvre la porte, et entre en dernier. La salle est spacieuse et magnifique... Entièrement en marbre blanc et de forme octogonale. Elle contient des paliers à chaque coin de la pièce. Au centre, on peut trouver plusieurs tapis rectangulaire qui servent sûrement à la maîtrise du combat de l'époque. Sur la droite, une simple table de couleur crème, où plusieurs objets sont exposés. Un peu trop loin pour que je puisse les identifier.

« Enlèves tes chaussures, et assis toi sur le tapis du milieu.

« Ok.

J'obéis rapidement, trop impatient de commencer. Tout est bon, si ça peut m'aider à tuer l'autre mégalomane. Je sais très bien ce qu'est la méditation, mais je n'ai jamais exercé. Les moldus l'utilisent généralement pour se calmer et trouver la paix intérieure, enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendus de tante Pétunia quand elle parlait à la voisine. Je suis curieux de savoir la différence pour un sorcier. Je m'assieds les jambes croisées et attends.

Salazar mit un sort de silence sur la pièce et d'un geste de la main propose à Malefoy de s'installer dans un coin isolé, pour ne pas déranger sûrement.

A son aise, il dispose sept bougies allumées sous la forme d'un cercle, un cercle assez grand pour nous contenir tous les deux. Il s'assoit en face moi et tape deux fois dans ses mains pour faire disparaître toute trace de lumière extérieure.

* * *

**N****'****hésiter pas à mettre une review, ça me motive pour la suite. **

**Désoler pour le temps que ça à mit! **

**(Et je préfère préciser que je ne répondrai pas au gens qui me demande si j'ai abandonné mes fics, ****reportez-vous**** à mon profil. Merci. )**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Doryan.**

Remerciement aux personnes qui ne possèdent pas de compte : Cathy, Az, Emy, Milly, Gaia, Adeline, lolita88, Akya07, Adeline, Caty, JTFLAM,


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre: **Romance, créature.

**Résumer: **Harry a besoin d'information que Lucius Malfoy détient, pour ça il prévoit de s'infiltrer dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ce bâtiment est aussi vieux que le château de Poudlard et n'a pas toujours été une prison. Comment est-elle devenue une prison d'ailleurs? HP/SalazarS, Slash. Histoire Vampire/calice. (Les Hocruxes n'existent pas)

**Note: **Un GRAND merci pour vos review et à ma bêta Virg! Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR. Les homophobes, passez votre chemin s'il vous plaît.

« **Fourchelangue.**

* * *

Chapitre 7.

_A son aise, il dispose sept bougies allumées sous la forme d'un cercle, un cercle assez grand pour nous contenir tous les deux. Il s'assoit en face moi et tape deux fois dans ses mains pour faire disparaître toute trace de lumière extérieure._

* * *

Une fois bien installé. Il me demande de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur ma magie intérieure. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment je peux faire ça. Salazar qui comprend mon dilemme, prend le temps de m'expliquer ce que je dois trouver.

« Elle est concentrée au centre de ton corps, près de ton cœur. Elle est sous l'apparence d'une flamme. »

Avec ce peut d'information, je repris. Après quelques minutes qui ressemblaient à des heures sans grand succès, Salazar me propose de me coucher. Je peux entendre Malefoy souffler d'agacement. Il n'avait pas besoin de venir celui-là, si ça l'énerve tant que ça.

« Couche-toi sur le dos, les jambes et les bras écartés. Tu gardes les yeux fermé et écoute ma voix. »

Je ne suis pas très l'aise dans cette position, je me sens un peu vulnérable. Bon c'est vrai, que même debout ça ne change rien face à un mangemort (même s'il n'a pas sa baguette) et un vampire.

« On va endormir ton corps et laisser juste ton esprit en éveil, ainsi tu auras plus de facilité à te concentrer.

Chaque partis de ton corps que je cite, tu lâches la pression, il te paraît plus lourd sans être dérangeant.

Pieds...

Chevilles...

... »

Il continue ainsi jusqu'à mes yeux.

« Trouve ta magie maintenant. »

Ça voix est la seul chose qui me rattache au monde extérieur. Quand il a cité sa dernière phrase, j'ai suivis son ordre et très vite j'ai trouvé ma flamme. Elle est...

« Magnifique. »

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit à haute voix ou juste pensé. J'ai l'impression de flotter et d'être bercé par la chaleur qui provient de ma magie. Ces flammes dorée, qui me procurent de la douceur et de la protection, je n'ai pas envie de m'en détacher, mais j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler.

Les différentes partis de mon corps reprennent consciences l'une après l'autre. Je peux sentir une certaine démangeaison dans ma colonne vertébrale, pour avoir été aussi longtemps couché.

« … Les pieds. Lève-toi doucement »

Quelqu'un m'attrape le poignet pour m'aider à m'asseoir.

« Merci. »

« Pas de problème, mon cher »

Je suis encore un peu groggy.

« Bon, et si on passait à l'étape suivante, maintenant que tu sais où la trouver. »

Il est trop jovial pour mon propre bien.

« Tu vas devoir déplacer ta magie dans ta main pour qu'on puisse avoir un aperçu d'elle. »

Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'il a demandé aux prisonniers quand il a fait le tri.

Je retrouve facilement ma magie, maintenant que je sais où elle se situe. Il me conseil de placer ma main devant moi et de la (ma magie) déplacer jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.

Je ne réussis pas du premier coup, mais après plusieurs essais et une fatigue qui commence à se faire sentir, il y a enfin du résultat. Bon j'ai toujours les yeux fermés, mais ce n'est pas grave, le résultat est là.

« Tu es plein de surprise! »

J'ouvre les yeux quand je l'entends s'exclamer. Bien sûr, j'ai lâché prise sur ma source et celle-ci à disparut.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? », je questionne, curieux de sa réaction.

Surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment extraordinaire d'afficher ça, quand la plus part des détenus on fait pareil. Salazar me regarde avec satisfaction et Malfoy avec intérêt, ce n'est pas rassurant. Heureusement, l'un d'eux comprend enfin mon désarroi et m'explique que ce n'est pas commun de pouvoir montrer, sur la première séance, sa magie, et encore moins qu'elle soit dorée.

Et bien, encore une chose étrange qui m'arrive, et après on s'étonne que je veux juste paraître normal. Même si je ne me cache pas que ça me rend heureux d'avoir réussi aussi vite.

« Va boire un peu et puis on reprend.

Il me montre la table que j'ai repéré plus tôt. Je m'en approche et me sert un verre d'eau. Salazar discute avec Malfoy en m'attendant.

Quand j'ai fini, je les rejoins et m'assois au même endroit que précédemment. A mon étonnement ce n'est pas Salazar qui s'installe en face de moi, mais Malfoy.

« C'est la dernière étape pour aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre à renforcer ta magie. Cet exercice te permettra d'être moins fatigué à l'avenir, quand tu t'exerceras à des sorts de plus haut niveau, qui dépassent le niveau scolaire. »

Salazar met une pierre ovale entre nous deux. Elle est de couleur grise et parait normal.

« Lucius, je vous prie de commencer. »

Malfoy n'hésite pas une seconde et met sa main droite au-dessus de la pierre, en évitant de la toucher. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre. A peine deux secondes plus tard, je peux voir le halo vert familier qui apparaît autour de son membre, mais très vite celui-ci se déplace pour atteindre la pierre et l'entour. La pierre perd sa couleur grise pour un vert émeraude.

Inconsciemment, je relève mes manches. La température n'aurait-elle pas augmenté tout d'un coup?

Je relève la tête et remarque que Malfoy a gardé les yeux fermé et qu'il sourit de... plaisir?

Et maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi ce n'est pas Salazar qui se trouve en face de moi ? Est-ce à cause de sa condition de vampire?

Il faut que j'arrête de m'égarer, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Il faut que j'arrive à faire comme Malfoy et à déplacé ma magie de ma main à la pierre.

Après quelques minutes, Malfoy ouvre les yeux et met fin à ses actions.

« A ton tour, Potter. »

Je n'ai pas de réponse, je suis trop préoccupé par son état de béatitude. C'est Serpentard qui reprend la parole.

« Tu es vulnérable quand tu fais ça, tu dois le faire à un moment où tu es vraiment sur de ne pas être dérangé, ou tu dois être bien accompagné. Tu dois imaginer que ta magie est comme un muscle et qu'elle a besoin d'exercice. Ceci est un des meilleurs moyen pour renforcer ta magie.

« Ok... »

« Autre chose, la pierre qui se trouve entre vous deux, n'est pas une simple pierre. Comme Malfoy le sait sûrement, c'est une pierre qui canalise la magie. »

Je regarde à nouveau la pierre avec plus d'intérêt, mais ça ne se voit pas physiquement. Elle est après tout revenu à la normal. J'essaye à mon tour de reproduire ce que Malfoy a fait plus tôt.

Facilement, j'amène ma magie au bout de mes doigts. Je reste un moment comme ça, les yeux fermé et concentré. J'essaye de visualiser comment je peux faire. J'ai chaud, il fait étouffant dans la pièce. Je peux me sentir transpirer pour l'effort de ma concentration.

Je m'accroche à l'image mentale de Malfoy qui transmet sa magie pour pouvoir reproduire la même chose.

« Imagine-toi, jeter un sort. »

Me conseil Salazar.

Je déplace ma main comme si je tenais une baguette et je tire sur ma magie à nouveau. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffre qu'une chaleur intense se propage tout le long de mon corps. Ce n'est pas étouffant, au contraire, ça me rends légèrement euphorique. Je peux sentir mes lèvres s'étirer pour sourire de bonheur. Je me sens léger et en même temps complet.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule droite et très vite je perds ma concentration.

Mes paupières sont lourdes et j'ai du mal à les lever. J'entends vaguement quelqu'un me féliciter pour mon effort, avant d'être soulevé dans les bras de cette même personne. Je m'accroche, essayant de récupérer un peu de chaleur. Mes yeux restant fermé, je me laisse aller et m'endors.

* * *

Je me réveil à nouveau dans la chambre que Salazar m'a attribué, je suis un peu confus quant à l'heure et ce qui s'est passé avant que je m'assoupisse.

Petit à petit, je retrouve mes souvenirs et je ne peux que sourire pour avoir réussi ma première séance d'entraînement avec le vampire.

Je décide de me lever et de sortir du lit. Je remarque que je suis toujours dans mes vêtements (sans les chaussures), Je m'approche de la fenêtre et déplace les rideaux pour voir le temps. Il fait encore jour, heureusement. Je regarde un peu plus longtemps pour voir les alentours du château. On peut observer de nombreux arbres autour du bâtiment, des pelouses négligés et un semblant de chemin en terre qui va du château aux bois.

Je me demande s'il y a des animaux qui vivent ici? Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, j'en doute, avec les détraqueurs qui vivaient ici il y a de cela quelques jours.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'appelle Dobby. Je dois faire en sorte que ça ne ressemble pas à un appel normal, pour ne pas alerter Salazar. Avec son ouïe développée, il saura directement ce qui se passe. Normalement, juste le nom de l'elfe de maison suffira.

Pourvu que cela fonctionne.

Je prends du papier et une plume. Je note brièvement ce dont j'ai besoin pour Dobby.

_Dobby,_

_J__e suis moi aussi heureux de te voir, mais il ne faut pas parler au risque que l'on soit repéré._

_J'ai besoin de toi pour que tu me transportes au square Grimmault discrètement pour que je puisse récupér__er__ mes affaires._

Je pourrai lui demander de le faire pour moi, mais j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici.

Bon, l'appel maintenant. J'espère que ça fonctionne.

« Tiens ça me rappelle quand **Dobby** à casser... »

Je fus coupé par l'apparaissions de mon ami. Très rapidement, je place ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Je place un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit rien dire et lui montre la note. Après avoir lu, il me fait signe qu'il a compris. Il attrape ma manche et nous disparaissons pour réapparaître dans une des chambres du QG de l'ordre du poulet. C'est douloureux d'être ici, mais j'y fais face et évite d'y penser.

« Dobby est vraiment heureux de vous voir sain et sauf, monsieur Harry Potter! »

Il sautille autour de moi et me tire un peu dans tous les sens.

« Oui, merci Dobby. Y a-t-il encore des gens qui vivent ici, ou qui utilise les lieux? »

Je lui demande doucement.

« Oui pour les réunions. Oh! Et aussi, le vilain elfe de maison, Kreature. »

« Il n'y a personne ici aujourd'hui? »

« Dobby, n'est pas sûr. Dobby est appelé pour aider aux réunions quelques fois. Dobby n'a pas été appelé aujourd'hui. »

« Ok, merci. Tu sais où se trouvent mes affaires?»

Dobby disparaît, puis réapparaît avec ma valise. Dedans, je retrouve ma cape d'invisibilité et mes affaires d'école. Rien ne manque. Je tire une de mes capes noires de l'école et la place sur mes épaules. Je lui demande de rétrécir ma malle pour la mettre dans ma poche, ce qu'il fait sans hésitation.

« Dobby, pourrais-tu me déposer devant la banque avant de me ramener là où tu m'as récupérer?

« Bien sûr monsieur Harry POTTER !

Il ne faut pas que je traîne. Le temps est compté avant que Salazar se rende compte que je suis partit. Même s'il n'a rien à dire là-dessus.

Deux minutes plus tard, en compagnie de la petite créature, je me trouve devant un des gobelins de la banque. Alors que je lui demande pour accéder à mon compte, un gobelin nous interrompt.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, nous avons besoin de parler en priver dans mon bureaux. »

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

Le gobelin marche assez vite, il est dur de le suivre, surtout quand les couloirs se ressemble autant. On se perdrait facilement sans guide.

Une fois arrivé, le gobelin nous invite à nous installer dans les fauteuils qui se trouvent en face de son bureaux. Quand nous sommes enfin assis, le gobelin se présente comme le directeur de la banque, ce qui m'inquiète encore plus.

« Monsieur Potter, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous ne répondez pas à nos courriers. »

Je le regarde interloqué.

« Qu'elles courriers?

Il me regarde un moment avec sérieux, avant de reprendre, évitant ma question.

« Qui est votre tuteur magique? »

Mais où veut-il en venir?

« Il me semble que c'est le directeur de mon école, Albus Dumbledore. Je ne vois pas d'autre personne... »

Il me coupe la parole.

« Fort probable, en effet. Enfin, vous êtes ici présent et ça nous arrange. Nous devons vous parler de votre héritage. Certains papiers demandent à être signé pour que vous y accédiez.

Je reste un moment interloqué.

« Excusez-moi, de qu'elle héritage parlez-vous ? »

Il décroise les doigts avant de récupérer un dossier sur une des étagères qui longent les murs de la pièce. Cette même pièce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très accueillante, les meubles son fait de bois sombre, les sols sont jonchés de tapis épais et l'ambiance est austère.

« De ces héritages précisément. »

Il pousse une liasse de feuille dans ma direction que je n'hésite pas à prendre et à lire à haute voix.

_Je soussigné, Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare que mon testament est certifié par la magie de la famille Black._

_Je laisse tout ce que je possède, les voûtes et leurs contenus, les propriétés, l'elfe de maison de la famille à mon filleul Harry James Potter. Puisse-t-il vivre pour vaincre son ennemi et utiliser la fortune de la famille Black mieux que moi. Je fais ainsi de Harry James Potter mon hériter et successeur de la famille Black._

_Témoin: Comptoff, Chef de Bureau de Gobelin *_

Je frotte mes yeux pour enlever les quelques larmes que je n'ai pas réussi à retenir et essaye de me concentrer sur la suite.

_Je soussigné, James Charlus Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit déclare que mon testament est certifié par la magie de la famille Potter._

_Je laisse tout ce que je possède, les voûtes et leurs contenus, et les nombreuses propriétés, à mon fils bien aimé Harry James Potter. Je lui souhaite un avenir heureux, qu'il soit bien accompagné dans sa longue vie. Qu'il sache que sa mère et moi seront toujours fier de lui, peu importe ses choix dans la vie. Je fais ainsi de Harry James Potter mon hériter et successeur de ma famille._

_Témoin: Comptoff, Chef de Bureau de Gobelin *_

Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps mes larmes, la mort de Sirius, la solitude chez les Dursleys, la rencontre avec Salazar, la vie au château d'Azkaban avec les détenus et le soulagement de savoir que mon père m'a aimé assez pour ne pas hésiter à dire qu'il sera toujours fier de moi, est ma limite. Je sens Dobby s'inquiéter à côté de moi, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop.

Étrangement, le Gobelin ne dit rien et se contente de réclamer un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un mouchoir, qui apparaît sur le bureau juste en face de moi.

Je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois où j'ai vraiment pleuré comme ça. Quand Sirius est mort, j'étais apathique, je n'avais pas de réel réaction. Et puis il y avait le faite que les Dursleys m'ont fait entrer dans la tête que paraître aussi faible, méritait d'être punit. Je suis foutu, j'ai l'impression de verser des années de larmes retenues.

Quand j'arrive enfin à me calmer, je prends le mouchoir et me frotte le visage. Je m'abreuve brièvement pour remercier le Gobelin qui me rend juste par un hochement poli.

Je signe les quelques papier qu'il me présente, avant de me déplacer dans mes voûtes pour prendre un peu d'argent.

Toujours caché sous ma cape, je me dirige vers fleury & blotts, j'ai besoin de quelques livres plus récents sur les vampires. Comme ça, j'aurai une idée plus globale sur la situation des vampires en Angleterre. Quand j'ai enfin fini mes achats. Deux livres épais, un sur la société d'aujourd'hui pour les créatures magique, un autre sur la société vampirique en Angleterre. Et malgré les nombreuses protestations de Dobby, je lui ai passé un peu de sous pour qu'il puisse faire des frais pour lui-même et ainsi le remercier pour ce qu'il fait pour moi.

« Dobby, je vais devoir y aller nous sommes parti depuis une bonne heure, maintenant je dois rentrer avant que les gens s'inquiète.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Monsieur Harry POTTER? Dobby peut vous aider ?

« Tu en as assez fait Dobby, je te remercie pour ça. Juste après que tu m'avoir déposé, informe Hermione et Ron que je vais bien et qu'ils auront très vite de mes nouvelles s'il te plaît.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir!

* * *

Il me dépose sans bruit dans ma chambre avant de disparaître sans une parole, comme je lui ai demandé plus tôt.

Je suis étonné que Serpentard ne se soit toujours pas encore montré. Enfin, c'est que les choses se sont passées comme prévu et que je peux encore garder mon départ secret.

Mais qu'est ce qui l'occupe?

Bon et bien ça me laisse le temps de réclamer mon balai qui se trouve toujours à l'extérieur du château. Je me déplace vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche que Salazar n'a pas hésité à me laisser. En même temps, je n'ai pas une chance contre le vampire, pour le moment.

« Accio Éclaire de feu!

Deux secondes plus tard, je le vois arriver à travers les arbres. Quand il est là, je le dépose prêt de mes autres affaires, puis je vais me changer pour rejoindre Serpentard.

* * *

Après avoir cherché Serpentard pendant un petit moment, je le retrouve enfin dans le hall du château et... pour dire c'est une surprise.

* * *

**Hé ! Hé ! C'est un de mes plus ****longs chapitres****, j'ai ****mis**** un peu de temps à cause de cela... J'espère que vous m'en voudriez pas?^^' Dans les prochains chapitres à venir, On peut s'attendre à plus d'action et de mouvement pour l'ancêtre et son calice! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, je peux vous assurez que ça me motive et m'inspire.**

**(Et je préfère préciser que je ne répondrai pas au gens qui me demande si j'ai abandonné mes fics, ****reportez-vous**** à mon profil. Merci. )**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Doryan.**

*je me suis inspiré d'une autre fic pour écrire l'héritage, donc il peut avoir une similitude avec une fic anglaise.

MERCI aux personnes qui ne possèdent pas de compte : Socora, Emilie, Chachou, JTFLAM, Cathy, Caty.

.


End file.
